I Love Fairy Prince
by URuRuBaek
Summary: Yunho, Siwon, Woobin dan Kris sedang berlibur di vila barunya Siwon, namun saat mereka sedang berada di hutan mereka menemukan makhluk aneh yang memiliki ukuran tubuh 10 cm, bentuk telinganya runcing serta dipunggungya ada sepayang sayap. makhluk itu meminta bantuan kepada Yunho dan teman"nya. mampukah Yunho dan teman"nya membantu./Pairing : Yunjae, Sibum, Kristao & Woosuk
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love Fairy Prince

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasty & Romance

Pairing : Yunjae, Sibum, Kristao & Woosuk

Disclaimer : kalo ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang lain itu tak disengaja, cerita ini murni dari ide saya.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~

.

.

**.**

**Tringggggg**

Seorang namja tampan yang sedang tidur terbangun karena bunyi alaram, namun dia masih memejamkan matanya. Namja tersebut menegulurkan tangannya kearah meja kemudian mengambil jam tersebut lalu memetikan alaramnya.

Setelah mematiakn alaram tersebut Namja tampan tadi mencoba untuk bangun kemudian duduk diatas ranjang king sizenya. Namja tampan tadi mengucek matanya kemudian menguap kemudian merentangkan tangannya lalu Dia mematahkan lehernya kesamping kanan dan kiri.

Namja tampan tersebut turun dari ranjang king sizenya dan melangkah kekamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Namja tadipun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipingganganya serta handuk kecil diatas kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Namja tampan tersebut melangkah kelemari dan membukanya kemudian mengambil seragam sekolahnya lalu memakainya. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai namja tampan tadi keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

Dia membuka lemari dan membuat susu, dan juga membuat sarapannya meskipun hanya memakan subuah roti yang diberi selai. Setelah selesai sarapan namja tersebut keluar dari apartement mewahnya. Menuju kebegasi untuk mengambil mobil Sportnya yang bermerek Buggati veyron yang berwarna hitam. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya namja tersebut menjalankan mobilnya menuju kesekolahnya.

Dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kaliankan bukan? Apa kalian tahu siapa diriku? Tentu kalian belum tau siapa diriku. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho namja yang paling tampan di korea, aku kaya, pintar serta digilai para yeoja. Hei... jangan katakan aku narsis memang itu adalah kenyataannya.

Aku adalah pewaris Jung Corp, dan aku tinggal di apartement. kalian bertanya kenapa aku tinggal di apartement? padahal aku mempunyai rumah yang seperti istana. Itu karena orang tua ku sangat sibuk hingga sering pergi keluar negeri, dan menyebabkan rumah begitu sepi sehingga aku tak betah dan lebih memilih membeli apartement. Aku bersekolah di Seungri High school dan aku memiliki tiga oarang sahabat yaitu Siwon, woobin dan Kris, ku rasa sekian dulu perkenalannya karena sekarang aku sudah sampai di sekolahku.

.

.

Yunho yang telah tiba di Seungri High School langsung menuju kepakiran untuk memakirkan mobilnya. Setelah mobilnya benar-benar terpakir Yunho Kemudian keluar dari mobil Sportnya dan di sambut oleh para penggemarnya dengan teriak-teriakkan yang membengkakkan telinga.

"oppa! kau sangat tampan..."

"oppa berkencanlah denganku!"

"oppa saranghae..."

" oppa menikahlah denganku!"

Begitulah kira-kira yang diteriakan penggemmar Yunho. Yunho tak memudulikan teriakkan para penggemarnya, dan lebih memilih terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sekolah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kelasnya dan lagi-lagi disambut dengan teriak-teriakan penggemarnya. Yunho mendengus kesal dan lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak paling pojok dekat jendela lalu langsung duduk dikursinya. "hai... Yunho Hyung!" sapa sahabatnya Siwon. "hn!" balas Yunho

"aishh kau ini!" kesal Siwon karena balasan singkat Yunho, tak lama pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Seonsaengnim mereka. Para murid langsung berlarian kearah tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan kelaspun menjadi hening.

"selamat pagi anak-anak"

"pagi seonsaengnim!"

"baiklah sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian." Ucap Seonsaengnim. Para murid menghela napas lesu lalu membuka bukunya.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

"hei Yunho hyung ayo kita kekantin." ajak Siwon dan hanya di angguki oleh Yunho. Merekapun pergi dari kelas mereka dan menuju ke kantin, setelah tiba, lagi-lagi merek disambut dengan teriakkan para yeoja namun itu tak berapa lama karena mereka sudah di deatglare ibu kantin yang dikenal sangat galak.

Orang-orang yang tadi berteriak karena kedatangan Yunho dan siwon langsung kembali ketempat mereka, Dan sekarang kantin kembali tenang. Yunho dan Siwon mengarahkan pandangan mereka dan menemukan Kris yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Yunho dan Siwon berjalan kerah Kris dan duduk di hadapan Kris. " Hyung mau pesan apa...?" tanya Kris.

"seperti biasa." Jawab Yunho dan Siwon serempak. Krispun memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan mereka.

"Hyung liburan kita kali ini mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kris

"molla...?" jawab Yunho

"emm... bagaimana kalau kita ke vila baruku?" ajak Siwon

"memang kau beli vila lagi Hyung?" tanya Kris

"nde... tiga hari yang lalu aku baru membelinya, dan pemandangannya di sekitarnya sangat bagus. Bagaimana apa kalian mau pergi kesana?"

"aku mau pergi kesana Hyung." Jawab Kris, sedangkan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "baikalah kalau begitu kita akan berangkat satu minggu lagi." Ucap Siwon.

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk bahu Siwon, siwon pun menatap oarang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Woobin. "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Woobin yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Kris.

"itu Woobin-ah kami mebbicarakan mau pergi kemana liburan nanti." Jawab Siwon lalu tersenyum kepada pelayan yang telah mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah meletakkan pesenannya pelayan itupun pergi.

"lalu kalian sudah menemukan tujuan kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"sudah, kami akan berlibur di vila baruku. Kau mau ikut Woobin-ah?"

"aku rasa aku tak bisa ikut karena jadwalku sangat padat" jawab Woobin. Kim Woobin adalah seorang Actor segaligus model terkenal dikorea sehingga menyebabkan waktu bermainnya berkurang, belum lagi dia harus mengurus perusahaan appanya yang berada dikorea. Karena appa dan eommanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan diluar negeri sehingga dia yang sebagai pewaris terpaksa harus menerimanya di saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP kalas 2.

"aishh kau ini Woobin-ah pasti itu terus alasanmu, sekali-kali beristrirahat lah jangan hanya kerja terus..." ucap Yunho

"iya nih Woobin Hyung saat liburan pasti selalu tidak ikut, Kali ini ikutlah dengan kami Hyung." Sahut Kris

"akan aku pikirkan"

"jangan hanya dipikirkan, pokonya kali ini kau harus ikut! Dan masalah jadwalmu kau tunda saja, kalo untuk masalah perusahaan kau kan bisa menyuruh Hyun bin Hyung untuk mengurusnya."

Ya hyun bin adalah sekretarisnya orang yang sangat dipercayai Woobin, dan Woobin sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kadungnya sendiri. " hahh baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Mungkin benar apa yang mereka katakan aku juga butuh istrirahat Pikir woobin.

"nah gitu dong... kita akan berangkat minggu depan." Ucap Siwon, lalu merekapun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan disekitar mereka, yang memandang kagum dan tatapan iri dari para namja.

TBC...

Bgaiman mau dilanjut atau tidak...

Cerita ini baek terinprirasi saat baek sedang nonton tingker bell. dan sebenarnya cerita ini hanya ada tiga couple utama saja yaitu Yunjae, Sibum dan Kristao, tapi karena baek saat ini sedang jatuh cinta ma couple woosuk (woobin/ Jongsuk) jadi deh baek nambahin mereka ke pairing utama. Baek juga nerima saran namun yang membangun ya bukan Flame ataupun bash.

.

.

.

Review Jeballl...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Love Fairy Prince

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasty & Romance

Pairing : Yunjae, Sibum & Kristao

Disclaimer : kalo ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang lain itu tak disengaja, cerita ini murni dari ide saya.

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~

.

.

**.**

*Seminggu kemudian*

Kini Yunho, Siwon, Woobin serta Kris sedang berkumpul didepan apartement Yunho, mereka sibuk memasukkan barang yang akan dibawa mereka kedalam bagasi.

"apa semua sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho yang sudah selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya kebagasi mobil Sportnya.

"nde semua sudah selesai!" jawab Siwon, Woobin dan Kris serempak

"kalua begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Yunho dan membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil lalu menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing, Siwon masuk kedalam mobil sport mereahnya, lalu Woobin yang masuk kedalam mobil sport birunya, dan Kris yang masuk kedalam mobil sport putihnya, sedangkan mobil sport Yunho berwarna silver.

Merekapun menjalankan mobilnya, mobil Yunho berada paling depan, lalu diiringi dengan mobil Kris, Siwon dan Woobin.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan menuju kevila banyak pemandangan yang indah, Kris membuka kaca mobilnya, "Hyung! Bagaiman kalau kita balapan sampai kevila!" teriak Kris, Yunho yang mendengar teriakkan Kris menyeringai, lalu mengangkat jempolnya bertanda setuju.

"okk...!" sahut Siwon yang mobilnya berada di samping kiri Kris, mobil Yunho tepat di samping kanan Kris sedangkan mobil Woobin berada di samping mobil Siwon.

" baiklah, tapi apa taruhannya?!" sahut Woobin

"bagaimana kalau yang kalah menjadi pembantu selama kita tinggal di vila?!"

"baiklah aku setuju!"

Yunho semakin melebarkan smirknya, 'ini akan menyenangkan' pikirnya. Krispun mengihitung aba-aba, "han dhul shet Go...!" teriak Kris merekapun melajukan mobil sport mewah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat ini yunho yang memimpin balapan di iringi Siwon, Woobin, dan Kris. Namun saat tikungan mobil Siwon membalap mobil Yunho, hingga sekarang Yunholah yang berada dibelangkangnya.

Mereka terus berlomba siapa yang memimpin didepan, dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan vila. Yang pertama kali sampai adalah Siwon, Siwon tersenyum senang karena dia yang lebih dulu sampai divila.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian keluar dari mobil, ia melihat-lihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Siwon merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara yang sangat menyejukkan. Kris, Yunho dan Woobin yang sekarang sudah sampai juga, keluar dari mobil dan mengiringi Siwon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu kevila.

Tok tok tok

Siwon mengetok pintu yang bercat putih, pintupun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang bernama Hangeng. "rupanya kalian sudah tiba... ayo masuk." ajak Hangeng lalu memberikan jalan untuk Siwon, Woobin, Yunho, dan Kris masuk kedalam.

mereka mengiringi Hangeng yang menuju ruang tamu, Hangeng mempersilahkan Siwon, Woobin, Yunho dan Kris untuk duduk. Dan tak lama keluar seorang namja yang sangat cantik dan memabawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada beberapa minuman.

Namja tersebut bernama Kim Heechul namun sekarang ia sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Tan Heechul karena ia menikah dengan Tan Hangeng. Heechul meletakkan minuman tersebut di meja yang ada diruang tamu, kemudian duduk di sebelah suaminya tak lupa juga mencium pipi suaminya. "bagaimana kabar kalian...?" tanya Hangeng

"baik Hyung, oya Hyung gomowo telah mau merawat dan menjaga vila ini." Ucap Siwon berterima kasih.

"tak perlu sungkan, aku dan Chulie ikhlas membantumu. Apa kalian mau melihat kamar kalian dulu?" tanya hangeng.

Siwon, Kris, Yunho dan woobin hanya mengangguk. Merekapun bangun dari duduknya, Hangeng menuntun mereka naik keatas melalui tangga untuk melihat kamar yang akan ditinggali Yunho, Kris, woobin, dan Siwon.

Saat Yunho dan teman-temannya hendak menaiki tangga terdapat kaca yang sangat besar, kita dapat melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar dari dalam, namun saat diluar kita tidak bisa melihat kedalam, kaca tersebut rupanya dijadikan dinding.

Mereka pun naik keatas, namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di tengah tangga. Mereka melihat Dibalik kaca tersebut terlihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, yang ternyata adalah hutan, yang mungkin jaraknya sekitar 2 meter dari vila. "kalian tau? Didalam hutan itu banyak pemandangan yang sangat bagus dan ada sebuah air terjunnya juga." Ucap Hangeng sambil memandang kearah luar kaca yang lebih tepatnya memandang hutan.

"Hyung apa disana ada binatang buasnya?" tanya Yunho memandang Hangeng

"tidak ada binatang buas didalam sana, tetapi didalam sana ada makhluk aneh yang membuat para penduduk tidak ada yang berani masuk kedalam hutan sana."

"mwo makhluk aneh? Memang makhluk apa Hyung" tanya Kris yang merasa tertarik.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu makhluk apa? Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat wujud makhluk itu."

"lalu apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu kepada orang yang masuk kedalam hutan itu? sehingga para penduduk tak berani lagi masuk kesana?" tanya Siwon

"yang Hyung dengar dari para penduduk yang pernah masuk kesana, saat mereka sedang mencari kayu bakar tiba-tiba mereka diserang dengan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari es. Merekapun lari keluar dari hutan dengan susah payah karena mereka terus diserang, dan semenjak itu tak ada yang bereni lagi masuk kesana." Jelas hangeng panjang

Yunho, Siwon, Woobin dan Kris yang mendengar cerita Hangeng merasa tertarik untuk masuk kesana dan ingin mencari tau makhluk apa itu. " ayo kita naik lagi.." ucap hangeng menaiki tangga kembali yang diiringi oleh Yunho, Siwon, Woobin dan Kris.

.

.

.

"Nah ini kunci kamar kalian, Hyung harus pergi dulu nanti Hyung akan kembali besok pagi. Dan satu lagi kalian jangan pernah masuk kedalam hutan itu mengerti!" Ucap Hangeng sambil menyerahkan empat kunci kepada mereka. Yunho, Kris, Woobin dan Siwon hanya mengangguk, Setelah menyerahkan kuncinya Hangengpun pergi dari vila bersama Heechul.

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah tadi memasukkan kuncinya lebih dulu, begitupun Siwon, Woobin dan Kris yang masuk kedam kamar mereka. Letak kamar Siwon tepat disebelah kamar Yunho, sedangkan Kris di depan kamar Yunho dan Woobin di sebelah kamar Kris. Mengapa mereka tak sekamar saja? Itu di karenakan mereka tak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain, makanya itu mereka memilih kamar sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang menonton tv setelah tadi membereskan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan siwon sedang membaca sebuah alkitab dekat jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat Yunho duduk.

Tap tap tap

Tak lama terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga, Yunho dan Siwon melihat orang yang menuruni tangga yang ternyata adalah Kris. Kris melangakah kearah sofa dan duduk disebelah Yunho yang sudah kembali menonton tv begitupun dengan siwon yang kembali membaca alkitabnya.

"Hyung bagaima kalau kita pergi kedalam hutan?" ajak Kris memandang Yunho dan Siwon. Yanho tampak berpikir mengenai ajakkan Kris, "hmm baiklah..." ucap Yunho akhirnya setuju, dia juga penasaran bagaimana pemandangan yang ada didalam hutan sana. Siwon menghela napas kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu dimana Woobin? Kenapa dari tadi tak terlihat? ternyata dia sedang ada dikamarnya, sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen yang dia bawa, karena tak mungkin dokumen itu di serahkan kepada Hyun bin.

Karena semua sudah setuju mereka menagmbil peralatan untuk masuk kedalam hutan, setelah semua siap mereka berangkat dan masuk kedalam hutan yang berada di sebelah vila.

Yunho, Kris, Siwon berjalan memasuki hutan, saat mereka semakin dalam memasuki hutan makin banyak juga rintangan yang di lewati, misalnya ranting-ranting pohon yang mehalangi jalan, tanaman liar yang juga menghalangi jalan mereka, sehingga mereka harus menebasnya lebih dulu, bahkan ada juga pohon besar yang roboh mungkin akibat angin yang terlalu kencang, sehingga mereka harus mencari jalan lain.

.

.

.

Woobin yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya merentangkan tangannya, kemudian bangun dari duduknya melangkah keluar kamar. Woobin menuruni tangga satu-persatu, setelah sampai dibawah Woobin tak menemukan siapapun kecuali kertas yang di letakkan di atas meje di runag santai.

Woobin berjalan menuju meja lalu mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**Woobin-ah kami bertiga pergi dulu, mian kami tidak mengajakmu untuk ikut, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut pergi kehutan, tapi saat melihatmu sangat sibuk aku tak jadi mengajakmu. Ah...kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai susullah kami kedalam hutan, kami akan pergi ke air terjun yang berada didalam hutan itu.**

**By : Yunho**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Wooobin langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk masuk kehutan. Dia pun pergi menyusul teman-temannya, namun saat dia sudah berada di tengah hutan, dia meliahat sebuah bayangan kecil yang terbang.

Karena penasaran Woobinpun pergi mengikuti banyangan tersebut, dan sampailah dia disebuah tempat yang disebut taman, taman itu ditumbuhi bermacam-macam bunga yang indah dan ada sebuah danau kecil yang airnya sangat jernih, didekat danau tersebut terdapat pohon yang sangat besar.

Woobin melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut, kemudian duduk dibawah pohon besar itu dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Angin bertiup membelai wajahnya membuat mata Woobin semakin berat dan lama-kelamaan menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur. Tanpa Woobin sadari makhluk kecil tersebut menatapnya dari salah satu bunga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Tiba-tiba Siwon berhenti berjalan menyebabkan Yunho yang dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya begitupun dengan Kris yang juga menabrak punggung Yunho. "appo! Ya Hyung kenapa berhenti!?" tanya Kris yang mengusapnya hidungnya yang sakit.

"tanyakan saja pada Siwon." Jawab Yunho, merekapun menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan mengapa berhenti tiba-tiba.

"kalian dengar suara tidak...?" tanya Siwon memandang Yunho dan Kris. Yunho berdiam dan menajamkan pendengarannya dan dia mendengar suara air terjun.

"aku mendengar suara air terjun" jawab yunho

"jinjja! Berarti kita sudah sampai ke air terjun, kalau begitu ayo Hyung kita kesana." Ucap Kris dan berjalan ketempat air terjun meninggalkan kedua hyungnya. "hei Kris tunggu kami!" seru Siwon menyusul Kris diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"uwahh Daebakkk ini indah sekali Hyung...!" seru Kris setelah sampai dan merentangkan tanganya menikmati udara yang begitu sejuk, jauh sekali dengan udara yang ada Seoul.

"kau benar Kris bahkan airnya sangat jernih dan sejuk!" ucap Yunho menyentuh air kemudian mencuci wajahnya. "kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita berenang!" seru Siwon yang sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan bokser saja, lalu langsung terjun kedalam air.

Byurrr

Kris juga melepaskan pakainnya dan ikut terjun kedalam air, "Hyung kau tidak berenang!" seru Siwon memandang Yunho yang masih memakai pakainnya.

"anni... Hyung mau melihat-lihat di sekiatar sini dulu dan mangambil gambar pemandangan disini." Ucap Yunho yang dilehernya sudah tergantung sebuah kamera, lalu Yunhopun pergi meningglkan Kris dan Siwon yang asik berenang.

.

.

klik

Yunho mengambil gambar sepasang burung yang sedang bertengger di ranting pohon, lalu dia berjalan kembali. Yunho melihat kupu-kupu yang sedang menghisap sari bunga. Yunho mendekati kupu-kupu itu untuk mengambil gambar namun, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakkan kesakitan. "argghh appoo...!" jerit seseorang namun Yunho tak dapat melihatnya.

"si-siapa itu...?" seru Yunho yang sekarang merasa mulai takut

"jauhkan kakimu bodoh!" Yunho yang mendengar suara itu lagi memundurkan kakinya lalu berbalik dan kabur.

Brukkkk!

Namun sayang Yunho terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Yunho bangun dari jatuhnya "hahaha itu akibatnya karena sudah melukaiku!" seru suara itu lagi

"hei! Keluar kau jangan hanya tertawa, tampakkan wujudmu!" seru Yunho yang merasa kesal karena terus ditertawakan oleh orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"aku disini pabbo!"

"dimana...! aku tak bisa melihatmu!" seru Yunho mengarahkan tatapannya kesegala arah namun tak menemukan siapapun

"aku dibawah sini!" Yunho menatap kerah bawah dan menemukan makhluk kecil yang ukurannya mungkin hanya 10 cm. Yunho berjongkok melihat makhluk apa itu, "rupanya kau di situ" ucap Yunho

Makhluk itu menatap Yunho, "hei kau harus meminta maaf karena telah menginjak tubuhku!" ucap makhluk itu

"mianhae aku tak melihatmu"

"kau ku maafkan, tapi lain kali kau harus hati-hati"

Yunho hanya mengangguk, tiba-tiba makhluk itu menjerit kaget. "k-kau bi-bisa melihat ku!" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya apa maksud makhluk ini tentu saja dia melihatnya meskipun ukurannya sangat kecil. "tentu saja aku melihatmu."

"jinjja...?!" makhluk itu terbang kedepan wajah Yunho, Yunho sekarang dapat dengan jelas melihat wujud makhluk itu. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh yang kecil, rambutnya pirang, wajah yang rupawan, yang juga terlihat cantik dan pakaian yang dikenakan seperti pakaian bangsawan kuno yang bewarna biru serta sepasang sayap yang indah dibelakang punggungnya.

"kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?" tanya makhluk itu lagi menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang berbina-binar.

"tentu saja. Tapi sebenarnya kau makhluk apa?" tanya Yunho

"aku adalah seoarang peri dan namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku kan, maukah kau membantuku...?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap

"membantu apa ?"

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab Siwon dan Kris telah datang, "Hyung kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon meliahat Yunho yang sedang berjongkok. Yunho yang mendengar Suara Siwon langsung menyembunyikan Jaejoong dibelakang punggungnya.

"ahh a-aku sedang tidak apa-apa" jawab Yunho gugup. Siwon dan Kris memandang Yunho heran yang bicara gugup.

"ya sudah kita harus kemabali Hyung perutku sudah mulai lapar." Ucap Kris

"emm baiklah..."

Kris dan Siwon berbalik lalu berjalan menuju vila diiringi Yunho dibelakangnya. Namun sebelum Yunho pergi Yunho menatap kearah Jaejoong " jaejoong-shi apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Jaejoong nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menyuruh Jaejoong masuk kedalam ranselnya. Jaejoongpun masuk kedalam ransel Yunho lalu Yunho menutup raselnya namun tak sepenuhnya Yunho tutup, Yunho menyisakan celah ditengah-tengah ransel agar udara Jaejoong bisa bernapas.

"Yunho hyung cepatlah atau kau kami tinggal!" teriak Siwon, Yunhopun langsung menyusul teman-temannya.

TBC...


End file.
